


The Lore of Lucien

by Squishybean20



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishybean20/pseuds/Squishybean20
Summary: This work has characters inspired by the Book of Life.





	The Lore of Lucien

**Author's Note:**

> This work has characters inspired by the Book of Life.

"Hello there"

He looked towards where he heard the voice coming from. He could see it came from a figure sitting at a desk, surrounded by piles of books and scrolls disappearing into the darkness above. He focused on the figure, sitting at the desk and already seemed to be used to the set up as they took their gaze from the large book laying on their desk they have been reading to meet his eyes. 

"You have lived a rather full life, congratulations"  
"Ummm...where am i?"

He asked her, confused by her wording as he took in her appearance. Her skin was of a grayish color as her eyes popped from behind the glasses she wore. It sunk in that her pupils were like those of a serpent as he hear her voice once more.

"You're in my office, in the land of the dead"  
"I died?"  
"Peacefully in your sleep and of old age"  
"...ah, that explains a few things"

He mumbled as he realized he didn't feel any of the familiar pain as she chuckled a bit. He heard the pages of a book being turned as he saw her head was bent down once more, reading from the book once more.

"Um...am I in hell?"  
"No, you're in...what humans call limbo."  
"Limbo? The life and death one?"  
"In this case, you're at a crossroads between 2 domains of the dead ruled by 2 gods."  
"Oh...what's going to happen to me?"  
"Typically if you have been good your whole life you get sent to live in La Muertes domain for all time unless you wish to reincarnate."  
"....what's the other domain?"  
"Ruled by Xibalba, if you have done crime your whole life you get sent there and pay for your sins. He decides after but you can move from each domain if you wish."  
"I can?"

He asked in disbelief as she glanced up at him.

"Yes, you can. Humans rarely are purely good or evil. That's where we come in."  
"We?"  
"I'm what you would consider a judge or reaper, but there are many like me. We handle cases and then present our view and opinions to the 2 gods and they decide where to send you."

She explained as he shifted his weight, feeling his hands go hot as he held onto his arms tightly.

"Tell me what made you change"  
"I'm sorry?"

The man looked at the woman bewildered as she returned her gaze down at her book.

"You lived a life full of crime in your early years, but then changed and lived a life free of it"  
"Is that so strange?"  
" not at all"

She looked back at him, her eyes boring straight into his soul as she leaned back in her chair.

"It's not strange to gradually shift from one side to the other. However...you did crime, there was a shift, and then you lived crime free. You flipped a switch in an instant, which is uncommon."  
"......."  
"So tell me the story of what made a redeemed criminal like you run from crime"  
"............................."

He kept silent as the memory vividly came back as he felt his heart trying to break from his chest. He struggled to breath as he remembered that day

"That horrid day....we....we made the biggest mistake of our lives"

____________________________________

"That job was too easy!"  
"Quiet you!"  
"Alright alright, you two knuckleheads do the inventory and see how much all of the loot this time is worth."  
"The entire time?!"  
"Yes Boris! Now go do it!"

The boss barked the order as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Boris groaned as he shook his head.

"Quit whining over there and help catalog this stuff"  
"You're the one meant to do this, not me!"  
"I'm not the one who angered the boss"

Boris clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned away from him and began looking over what they had stolen. 

"Those old fobs don't even know what they had"  
"I don't think it was a good idea to take from them..."  
"What, afraid of a little curse~"

Boris mocked as he shot a glare at him before returning his attention to the items in front of him, marking them down on the board he had in his hands. He could hear Boris walking around the room as he focused, paying attention to the items as he mentally calculated how much they could get out of this load.

"Hey, somethings going on"  
"What?"  
"Look out the window here you moron!"

He felt the back of his shirt get grabbed as he got dragged towards the window and felt his head turn to stare out of it. They were quite a ways up but now he could see what Boris meant.

"What the hell...?"  
"Don't know but I'm sensing its a raid"  
"From the voodoo priests?!"  
"None of those wimps could pull this off! Must be some group they hired"

Boris declared as he took in what he was a witness to. He could see his other workmates distant figures all circling around something, he could barely make it out. He could see it was a dark figure with an even bigger figure standing a bit aways from the first one as he could barely hear what was going on.

"I can't hear a damn thing-ah, here it is!"

He didn't have time to register what his coworker said as the window gave way and he felt his body falling out of the window, Boris gripping onto the back of his shirt tighter and basically yanking him back inside as he shot a death glare at them at them opening the window without fair warning. He could now hear the crowd below shouting as he had a grip on the window ledge as to not fall out of it again as he felt the grip on his shirt loosen as they both watched the chaos below.

"Pfff, it's just 2 people against all of us?!"  
"They seem confident"  
"Foolish more like it"

He heard Boris scoff as the yelling below became louder but he couldn't make out any words, he saw the figure in front of the larger one turn towards them and the larger figure seemed to nod their head. 

BANG!

It took them both a second to register that was a gunshot as the yelling grew louder as they looked once more. He could see the larger figure...but he couldn't find the other one. That was the moment he realized that the crowd below wasn't yelling, they were screaming as more shots fired as they could see red starting to show up across the field below and people being flung through the air like ragdolls. He watched in horror as Boris yanked him hard inside as he himself shut the window and locked it, both of them shaken as he felt his lungs struggling to get in air while witnessing Boris' whole body begin to shake slightly.

"What....what the hell was that?!"

He couldn't get an answer out as the door busted open and one of their bosses ran in, pale as a ghost.

"YOU TWO, GUARD THE LOOT AND ARM YOURSELVES!"  
"THE FUCK WE ARE! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!"  
"GUARD IT AND DON'T LET ANYONE INSIDE UNTIL YOU HEAR THE BELLS GO OFF! LOCK THE DOOR ONCE I LEAVE HERE"

Their boss yelled in a panic at them while throwing weapons to the pair before grabbing one for themselves.

"....is this....is this relating to the voodoo priests? Have we...have we been cursed?"

He whispered as no one answered him, the boss hiding his face as he quickly left the room. Boris did as told and locked the door after the boss left, his legs shaking even more as he leaned against the door for support. He got up from the floor, still shaking, and peeked out the window once more. His blood ran cold as his eyes widen at the sight: the grounds below were littered in body parts and forever stained red. He was sure there was no one alive out there as he noticed something, the larger figure never moved from their position.

Was that the work of one man?!  
….no...whatever did that was far from human.

His blood ran cold as he could hear even more clearly now the screams of people as well as louder gunshots and yelling as both he and Boris stood back from the door, their backs to the loot.

"Whoever they are, they won't make it up here!"

Boris said confidently, he guessed in an effort to keep himself calm as they heard the thuds and screaming growing louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Who...whoever is outside that...that door is not human…"

He heard his own voice shaking in fear as Boris shot him a look as they both whipped their heads at a new sound they were now able to hear.

"Is that...is that laughter?!"

Boris hissed out as he gripped onto his weapon tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force, as he listened. It wasn't normal laughter, it was the laugh of a deranged being and the growls of a beast mixed in as those sounds grew louder and louder still as the screams of the souls who had an unfortunate end at the hands of what was lurking in the building currently. He looked back at the loot they had stolen as he racked his brain over what could have possibly been the reason they sent a destructive force of nature to their hideout.

Thud

Both his head and Boris' swiveled back towards the door as he felt his legs shaking, ready to collapse at any moment. 

"They're up here already?!"

He remained speechless as Boris gripped the weapon tighter in his grip as the sounds became louder still. He couldn't hear any voices or sounds of fighting going on, it was silent except for that sound they heard earlier.

"Think the others took care of them"  
"I don't-"

BANG BANG BANG

They both jumped at the sounds coming from the locked door. His eyes widened once more as he could see the door bending inwards from each hit on the other side.

BANG BANG BANG

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Boris yelled back as he raised his weapon, finally it registered that it was a gun as his mind raced.

"No don't!"  
"Shut it!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Boris pulled the trigger as a wave of bullets sailed straight into the door, him not letting go of the trigger until the clip was empty. The door was full of holes and some seemed to be bloody as Boris laughed, relieved.

"See?! They didn't stand a chance!"

He proudly stated as his gut started twisting itself into knots and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

No...it can't be possible

BANG!

He felt something whoosh by him and crashed into the wall behind him as both he and Boris slowly took a look at what just flew by. It was the door his coworker just emptied the clip into. His blood ran cold as he quickly turned to look at the now open doorway as a figure stepped into the room from the hallway. He didn't register the figure at first, as his eyes zeroed in on the hallway drenched in blood and bodies strewn about, it was everywhere.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Boris demanded as he quickly reloaded the gun and had it ready to fire once more as he looked at the figure. He could tell it was that of a young male, with claws dripping with blood down onto the floor and blood dripping out of his mouth. The male grinned, revealing blood-stained teeth as he looked up to meet his gaze. He saw darkness, with the exception of a single golden eye looking straight into his soul.

"You forgot something~"

It took a bit to register it was the male that spoke, it was the same voice they heard laughing moments before as he tried his hardest to not drop to the floor from how badly his body was shaking.

Thud

He looked down and saw that it was the bullets Boris let loose before that he released from his grip.

"YOU BEAST! TAKE THIS!"  
"DON'T YOU FOOL!"

His cry went unheard as Boris let loose another wave of bullets as they all struck the male, sending him backwards a bit but he still stood tall with that devilish smirk on his face. He could see the blood pouring out of the male but he didn't look concerned at all about it. He just let it hail bullets once more until the clip emptied again as both he and Boris stood there, mouths agape as the male calmly picked the bullets out of his own wounds and coughed up the rest into his hand.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?~"

He was speechless, the words too afraid to leave his throat, as the male dropped the bullets to join their brethren on the floor as he approached the 2 of them.

"Give it back, and I promise not to hurt you like the others"  
Hurt?! You mutilated them!

His mind screamed as he blanked on what the male was talking about until Boris spoke next.

"It's our loot! We are not giving it back to some scrawny brat!"  
"Oh? You're not huh, Mr.tough guy who's too scared without a toy gun~"

The male mocked Boris while waving with a clawed hand at him, his mind just now registering what the male exactly meant.

"The loot from the priests?"  
"That one! Is it the pile behind you?"

He was thrown at how calm the male was being, compared to him and Boris he seemed...nicer and that terrified him even more.

"Screw off!"

Boris yelled out as he rushed at the male, positioning the gun to act as a club of sorts as he saw the smirk widen to a terrifying degree on the male.

"Your funeral then brat"

He saw one of the males arms extend far, far longer than a human's should and whipped it at Boris, sending him into the wall with a sickening thud as the wall cracked and his coworker coughed up blood. The male turned to Boris and cocked his head at him, as if looking at a squashed bug on a wall.

That's not normal...what the hell just happened?!

The only thought ringing in his mind as he felt the male go past him, his whole body trembling from the fear taking over his body. He could hear from the noises behind him that the male was clearly looking for something as he slowly turned to look at the male, seeing him rummaging through various items and papers and not caring about the more valuable items.

What is he looking for-  
"Found it~"

He heard the male say cheerfully and with a smile on his face as he pulled out a necklace from the pile and clicked it open, revealing the inside to be a pocket watch, and clicked it shut once deeming it to be in working order and putting it on. He saw his appearance shift into a more human appearance with the claws retracting and the eye looking more normal as the male looked at him. The male swiftly moved closer to him as he stumbled backing up, falling to the ground as the male stood over him. The male crouched down and held a bloodied hand in front of him, making the claws reappear as he looked him dead in the eyes.

"Are you going to stop me from taking this back?"

He asked quietly, analyzing him like a specimen under a microscope as he struggled to breathe from the terror gripping his lungs as his body kept shaking.

"N-no, take-take it if you will but-but please don't kill me"

He managed to stammer out, hearing the whimper in his own voice and hating himself for it as the male looked at his face as if to confirm his sincerity.

"Kid! Time to head out before the others arrive!"

He heard a voice bellowing from somewhere and the male looking away for a brief moment and listened to what was said. The male looked back at him and slowly stood up, his eye flashing gold for a moment as he smirked.

"I think having what happened here today as a traumatic memory should be enough for you."

He said to him as he took a passing glance at Boris who was against the wall before leaving the room, calmly walking through the carnage and destruction he caused. He felt his vision slowly darken as he fell backwards, his world turning dark as he felt the floor on his back before fainting.

____________________________________

The woman shut her eyes and sighed deeply as he finished recounting the memory, every terrifying detail as he still shook from the memory of the male who brought a calamity to their hideout.

"I see...so you're another one who lived."  
"What?"

He looked at her confused as she stood up and walked over towards a shelf filled with various books as she pulled one out and opened it, taking out a pen and writing something down in it before closing the book and returning it to its place before facing him.

"You're not the only one who had an encounter with him, nor the only one he left alive."  
"What...what is he?"  
"Inhuman, he has lived for a very long time and is well known around here for his brutality against those who wronged him."  
"Why did he leave me…"  
"Because you let him take back was was his"

He was stunned into silence, processing this information as she walked around the room. She walked from one side to the other, pulling out various files and writing in them and reading them though before putting them back in their places. She looked at the clock that was hanging in the room before looking back at him, gesturing to one of the doors in the room.

"Step right through that door and you will be escorted to La Muertes domain for now. You will have to pay for your earlier crimes but until you're told what that will be you can reside in her domain."  
"Really? Why?"

He asked, confused but also happy as he got up and went towards the door she mentioned, looking at her as she gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"What you went through changed who you were for the better, but the memory also had haunted you all these years until now. You have endured enough so you're free to go now, and enjoy yourself and keep being a good soul."

She said to him as he nodded, feeling tears of gratitude prick his eyes as he opened the door and walked through it.

Thank you…

____________________________________

She watched the door shut after the old man went through and looked back at the clock as she sat back down at her desk. She sighed as she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to settle her thoughts after hearing that memory being recounted to her.

"So...you're still around then, huh?"

She whispered to herself as she straightened up and looked down at her book, resuming to read it as she finished sorting out the files from the man who just left.

Ding!

She heard the bell go off, signalling a new arrival as she could see her office door opening once more. She could see a new face peeking in as she sat up straight and looked at the person coming through.

"Hello there"


End file.
